An Ikarishipping Fanfiction: Interesting Encounter
by EvilPenguinRika
Summary: "This has got to be the worse day of my life. Not only did Piplup run off, but now I have to enter one of the most romantic rides ever with Paul. Paul of all people! Why him? Why couldn't it have been Barry? At least he knew my name." Happy Ikarishipping Day! /COMPLETE\


**Summary: Happy Ikarishipping Day~ This takes place five years after Dawn stopped traveling with Ash and Brock. So Dawn and Paul are in their mid/late teens.**

**~oOo~**

**An Ikarishipping Fanfiction**

**Happy Ikarishipping Day**

**~oOo~**

"My name's _D-A-W-N_!" I yelled. I couldn't believe this idiot. He _still _doesn't remember my name!

"And why should I care what your name is?" He scoffed. His attitude really irks me!

It's been five years since I had last traveled with Ash and Brock. Ash mentioned that he's going back home to Kanto to have time off from training to be a Pokemon master, and Brock's helping out in his City's Pokemon Center with Nurse Joy. I've set my eyes on traveling to Unova to see what it's like over there. Unfortunately, I've encountered this goof-ball.

"You know what Paul? You're so _full _of yourself!" I screamed.

He didn't flinch or move. He just stood there. Looking down at his Unova Pokedex. I groaned and grabbed my bag from the ground.

"Your little pet ran off to the amusement park you know." I heard him say.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, clearly not in the mood to continue this conversation with him.

"Your pet. That blue thing that you carry around back in Sinnoh," he commented.

"Piplup?" I hadn't noticed Piplup had ran off. So he _was _telling the truth...and why does he remember something like that?

"Um, thanks Paul...I guess..." I wasn't sure why I thanked him, it seemed like the appropriate thing to do considering that he told me Piplup scurried off or something.

His reply was a simple grunt and he walked in the direction of the amusement park as well. I rolled my eyes and ran ahead of him, in hopes of finding Piplup before he gets into trouble as per usual.

After my travels in Hoenn, I started thinking about a new traveling outfit since I'm getting older and there was no way that I'm going to continue prancing around in a pink mini skirt that fit me when I was ten. My hair has gotten much longer so now, instead of keeping it down, I have my hair in a low and loose bun.

"Piplup!" I called. The amusement park was large. Piplup could be anywhere!

I wet my lips. My fingers went to play with the hem of my plain pink skirt (I decided to be smart and wear a pair of biker shorts underneath). My pink slip-on loafers were much more comfortable to run in compared to my pink boots – that doesn't fit me so much anymore.

"Piplup! Where are you!"

Suddenly, I heard Piplup's meek and high-pitch voice. I turned around and saw him running towards the small line at the Ferris wheel.

"That stupid...ugh!" I rushed over as fast as possible, hoping to catch him in time. But no such luck. He's already made his way to the front of the very small line.

"Watch it!"

Dang it all!

"Ugh, so it's _you_ again Troublesome."

"What's your deal huh?" I asked. Of course he'd be mad. I did accidentally bump into him, but what the heck is he doing lining up to go on the Ferris wheel?

"You," he said bluntly.

"Ouch, that_ really _hurts Paul," I replied in a sarcastic tone. I really have no time to deal with this lump of blob.

"Ha ha, very funny."

I rolled my eyes yet again and crossed my arms in front of me. "Just what are you doing lining up here anyways Paul? You're the _last _person I'd expect to be here."

"If you must know," he started. "I was chasing your stupid Pokemon because he used bubble beam on me."

Huh, nice going Piplup. I got to remember to give him a poffin later.

"I see we have a couple here!"

I think we might have turned flaming red. We both faced a man sporting a nifty butlers vest and a white shirt. He seems nice...except for that comment.

"W-wait a second here!" I said as I waved my hands in front of me. "We're _not _to-"

"Alright! You two get in so you both don't keep the line up," said the man.

This has got to be the worse day of my life. Not only did Piplup run off, but now I have to enter one of the most romantic rides _ever _with Paul. Paul of all people! Why him? Why couldn't it have been Barry? At least _he _knew my name.

We were both practically shoved into the pokeball like thing. The doors closed and we went up. I couldn't see Piplup at all from where I was at. I sat back down across from Paul who seem to just be sitting there with his arms folded. His outlook appearance didn't change too much aside from the mini ponytail that he opted in. It reminded me of Reggie. He too got some new clothes, and to be honest, it actually looked good on him.

"What are you staring at Troublesome?"

Dang it! Was I really staring at him! Oh man, I need to find an excuse...

"I wasn't _staring _at you Paul. Don't get so paranoid. I'm sure you'd have _love _it if I actually were staring at you. I mean, a guy would basically do anything to have a pretty girl in their arms, am I right?" I asked, taking on the same sitting position as he is.

He snorted. "You've got to be kidding me right? Are you really _that _shallow?"

"Hey!"

"If it were me, I wouldn't care what a girl I was with looked like. The only reason I would hang around a girl or have them in my arms is their personality."

Man, he actually sounds...like a human being.

"Wow...I actually never pegged you as the type to say something like that..." I said, gently placing my hands on my covered knees.

He shrugged. "I'm sure we've all matured out of our idiotic child and pre-teen self now. Well, I know _I _have."

"Dang it Paul! Why do you have to continue doing that huh!"

The Ferris wheel stopped. I looked out the window again and noticed that we were at the top. I could see the rest of Nimbasa City from here. It was really beautiful.

"It's really something, this city, huh?"

I was still looking through the glass when I turned my head and looked at Paul. His head faced the clear windows as he too, looked out to see the view.

"Yeah, it really is..." I replied. We both sat there, looking out in silence.

"Hey, Paul?"

"Hn?"

"You're really something, you know that?" I commented. Thank Arceus we were facing away from each other. I could see my face go pink.

"I'm sorry, what? Did you just compliment me?"

I licked my lips. "Yeah, I did. Ever since that time when you confessed that you were telling me the real reason why you disliked Ash; that his spirit and will to treat his Pokemon good and bringing the Pokemons inner strength reminded you of your brother..." I paused. I didn't really expect him to reply so I just continued talking.

"And I told you that Ash is Ash, and Reggie is Reggie. Both of them are different but their kindness is all the same. You too do things differently. You're rough, harsh and cruel, but you do that because you don't want to end up like your brother when the Pyramid King told him that the way he's training his Pokemon isn't the way to bring them to their full potential."

"What would you know?" Came his reply.

"Because, Paul, I remember all the times you and Ash battle. Whenever he lost to you, he'd complain, saying that a guy like you shouldn't be a trainer at all. But you know what I thought at the time?"

"No, what?"

"I did think that you were a cruel person, but at the same time, it's who you are. You train your Pokemon like how you want them to be. We're all humans here. We make our choices and decisions, even if they _are _cruel." I turned to look at him with a smile, I think my face was still red.

His expression was pretty much blank until a few seconds later.

"You may be pretty troublesome, but I guess what you said is pretty true. We all have our own dreams and goals to live up to and to gain." He replied with a smirk.

The ride began moving again and we found ourselves back onto the ground. That was pretty weird and strange. We were being civilized in that thing. Maybe he _isn't _so bad.

"Piplup! Pip piplup!"

"Piplup! There you are!" Piplup jumped into my arms.

"Dang it Troublesome! Keep that excuse of a Pokemon in it's pokeball!" It turns out that Piplup had used bubble beam on Paul again and this time, he was soaking wet. His black buttoned up shirt stuck to his tan skin and his hair was damp.

"Hey! Don't you call Piplup that!" I argued.

He scoffed. "Whatever Troublesome."

"I have a _name _you know! It's _D-A-W-N_!"

We continued to argue as we walked in the same direction. I knew the whole being humane and respecting each other was too good to last. Oh well, at least I got to ride on the Ferris wheel with someone, even if that someone was Paul.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Happy Ikarishipping Day you guys!**

**-Rika-**


End file.
